Truth or dare
by Erisxlaval
Summary: TRUTH OR DARE RANDY CUNNING HAME NINTH GRADE NIJA CHARACTERS! LEGENDS OF CHIMA CHARACTERS! AND TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLE CHARACTERS! YOU CHOOSE THEE DARE!
1. Chapter 1

Ok I'm doing a truth or dare for tmnt (teenage mutant ninja turtles) loc(legends of chima) and randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja! Lolololololololololololololololololololol

Ok rules are... There are no rules whatever you say goes! I have a mind wiper so if you say a dare like who's the ninja! I'll erase that be rated m some parts depends how devious it is!

Lolololololololololololololololololololol

Ok just get a dare for any of the MAIN characters or characters that appear a lot like Theresa fowler. Erisxlaval OUT... "Wait did she say Erisxlaval?" I'm sure it's nothing eris"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok tell me if I did the song right in Japanese it's kinda hard.

"This one is from RozenMaiden7: I dare every one to sing frozen in Japanese. I think this is going to be hard for others. Ok um I guess Mikey should start orrrr."

Warning if you hate frozen or if you hate turtles singing I suggest you should throw you PC or phone out the window or watch httyd2

Mikey:Romaji:

Ari no mama no sugata miseru no yo

Ari no mama no jibun ni naru no

Furihajimeta yuki wa ashiato keshite

Masshiro na sekai ni hitori no watashi

Raph: kaze ga kokoro ni sasayaku no

Kono mama ja dame nan da to

Leo: tomadoi kizutsuki

Dare nimo uchiakezu ni

Nayandeta sore mo mou

Yameyou

Donnie: Ari no mama no sugata miseru no yo

Ari no mama no jibun ni naru no

Watashi wa jiyuu yo

Kore de ii no sukoshi mo samukunai wa

All:Nayandeta koto ga uso mitai ne

Datte mou jiyuu yo nandemo dekiru

Randy:Mawari wa konna ni mo hieteru noni

Hottoshiteiru no

Sabishikunai wa

Theresa:Ari no mama no sugata miseru no yo

Ari no mama no jibun ni naru no

Watashi wa jiyuu yo

Kore de ii no sukoshi mo samukunai wa

Karai:Zutto zutto naiteita kedo

Kitto kitto shiawase ni nareru

Motto kagayaku no

Donnie:Ari no mama no sugata miseru no yo

Ari no mama no jibun ni naru no

Watashi wa jiyuu yo

Kore de ii no sukoshi mo samukunai wa

Eris:Ari no mama de ii no

"Ok that was pretty bad um plz no more japan stuff!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ok commentary right here what I just watched was... I don't know how to explain that... Anime is weird to me.

"Ok and we're back. This one is from RozenMaiden7: I dare leo and randy to watch panty and stocking transformation(if I got it wrong I'm sorry)."

Drags Leo and randy into a room. They both sweat nervously.

"Ok you 2 watch the video trust me it confuses me."

Leaves.

2 minutes later

"That was weird"

"Randy I agree"

"Stocking looked like Theresa"

Leo looks at randy

"She's right there you know"

"Ok looks like we will be having more ppl joining us!"

"Who it's not like blah blah blah blah blah..."

"Donnie shut the f*** up, anyways we will be joined by Kai,jinora,mako,and korra."

Transporting Kai,jinora,mako,and korra from the legends of korra.

"Where the hell are we"

"Calm down mako your in my talk show... And I'm the puppet master"

"What was that?"

"nothin"

I HAD TO DO IT THE CALL OF THE AVATAR GOT THE BEST OF ME PLZ DONT YELL AT ME THESE ARE THE SHIPPINGS I APROVE OF:ERISXLAVAL,LEOXKARAI,APRILXDONNIE,RANDYXTHERESA,KAIX

JINORA,AND OF COURSE MAKORRA! PLZ DONT YELL AT ME MOM PLZ BRBXJDNDHDDHDUJXBDJDJFJ ERISXLAVAL OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok and we're back,with some new contestants! Mako, korra, jinora, and Kai. Ok this one is from Thegirlwholived:I dare the girls to give person they have a crush on a kiss on the cheek.

Ok we will start with... Our new contestants! Korra your up"

"Um do I have to? I didn't really want to be on here."

"YOU HAVE TO OR I WILL...calm down calm down you can fight with korra later"

Korra shrinked with terror

"Fine ill do it"

Korra leaned in towards mako and kissed him on the started to blush

"Ok jinora"

"Does it count if I already done it before?"

"NO"

" o-ok ill do it"

Jinora kisses Kai on the cheek, but little does she know tenzin is watching this. Kai starts to blush and reaches in for another kiss. Jinora looks to her side wondering what Kai is doing and their lips lock.

"Um ok they don't have to do the next dare and because they did it on accident and kept on going... Theresa you go"

Theresa leaned in and kissed randy.

"What no blushing?"

"Well um we kind of kissed before"

"Wait when did we kiss before this randy?!"

"Um when I was in ninja mode"

"YOUR THE WHAT NOW?!"

"The ninja"

"And this is why I have a memory wiper shall I wipe her memory randy?"

"Nah it's fine"

"Ok eris go"

"Ok do I have to kiss 2 or"

"No rogon left said somethin about smashing some rocks"

"Um ok"

Eris kisses laval on the cheek.

"Ok April your turn"

April kisses donnie

"Karai"

Karai kisses leo on the cheek.

"Looks like they are now Romeo and Juliet! Hopefully with it dying. See you guys later!"

(Ps I'm looking for a new name if you have any suggestions plz put them in review!)


	5. Chapter 5

"AND WERE BACK! WITH A DARE FROM THEGIRLWHOLIVED! AGAIN, THIS TIME HER DARE IS:I dare leo or donnie to duel randy since they are both ninjas it should be interesting. OK LEO YOU ARE TO DUEL RANDY NO EXCUSES.

Randy put on his ninja mask and went ninja mode. Theresa fainted... Again.

"FIGHT!"

Randy and leo took out their swords an dueled. Randy tripped leo by kicking his leg.

"You give in?"

"Yes"

"RANDY WINS!"

OK PLZ TELL ME MY NEW NAME PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ I NEED A NEW NAME! LEGENDS OF CHIMA HAVENT AIRED IN AWHILE!


	6. Chapter 6

IM ALIVE! I FINELY FOUND TIME AMD STUFF and I'm a little sick BUT THATS ALRIGHT! I DIECIDED TO DO A NEW REVIEW(from kpghostpony1950)!

"And we're finally back leo has recovered from the fight and now we can do this dare from kpghostpony1950: I dare laval to chi up and take on every ninja in the room."

"Ok"

Laval plugs in some chi and screams.

"AHHHHHHH"

"Fight!"

"Wait you mean all together?"

"Yes since randy and donnie is here now"

"Ok"

"Hamie... That means fight"

The two charged at laval. Laval took out his sword and cutter Donnie's bow staff in half

"OH COME ON!"

It was now randy vs laval. Laval punched randy up in the sky. Theresa gasped and ran to randy

"Randy are you ok?!"

"Yes resa I'm fine"

OK PS I ALSO STARTED WRITING GROJBAND FICS SO IF YOU LIKE ME MIGHT WANNA CHECK THAT OUT! UNTIL NEXT TIME!

PEACE!


End file.
